Nightmares
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: What do you get with 5 vampires in one place? And what about when one breaks the rules and then has their memory erased? Did Alucard loose all the biggest secrets that Hellsing needed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The alarm inside the mansion was going off with its red flashing lights. "All personel report to the main floor the ground has been breached." A voice said down into the basement level where our characters laid resting. Shaine and Kanone lay on a bed whith Alucard, Seras, Alex, and Shice sheece sitting at the table playing cards.

"What but it's pure daylight outside!" Seras said in protest.

"Oh that's right Precious you aren't strong enough are you?" Kanone asked standing up. "I wonder who it is."

"4 vampires not…" Shaidne and Alucard said together. Shaine glared at him and finished. "Not very strong. Seras and Shice can stay down here ways from the light. Neither can handle it yet. I'll go to Sir Integra's study. Alex and Kanone go to the 2nd floor wait for 2 more of them. Alucard where wil you be?"

He just looked at her. 'You really push boudaries don't you?' he said in her mind.

'Naturally. With 2 dominating leaders of breeds of our undead race. We are bound to butt heads darling.' She replied with a straight face looking him straight in his red eyes with her silver.

'Americans.' Was his only response in her head. "I'll go to the first floor. Be sure to protect Integra with you life young ass."

"Oh I plan to." She replied smartly. Her body dissolved into a black mist. "Move now my lollowers." Her voice said when the mist had vanished. Kanone and Alex also dissolved and vanished.

'Alucard good luck.' She said in the older vampire's mind.

"Cocky Punk." Alucard said but had an evil grin.

"Master?" Seras said nervously to Alucard.

"Yes Police Girl." He replied dryly.

"Shouldn't you be going too?" Shice said with no nervousness or fear like Seras.

"Your master should keep you on a shorter leash." He said and vanished. "I'll be sure to let him know." The young vamplings could hear the smirk in his voice.

On the first floor Alucard stopped one vampire and let the other 3 pass.

"I'll meet you up there." He called after them.

"No you won't." Alucard said. He pulled out his gun and shot the vampire twice, once in the head, once in the heart. "Well that was too easy." He followed after the other three confident he would get a chance on the 2nd floor.

On the 2nd floor 2 were stopped. "Max go to the top it should be clear." One yelled to the one that got through. Then he turned back to his opponents. "Now you aren't very strong cowboy." He said this to Kanone who was leaning against the wall with his cowboy hat ovet his eyes. He drew his gun as did Alex. Kanone fired 3 shots. One the vampire dodged but then the other two were to either side of the other so no matter which way he dodged to a bullet would still hit him between the eyes and he fell. Kanone had never moved from his position. Alex shot his opponent in the heart on the first shot. It was then that they finally noticed Alucard at the top of the stairs.

"75 of the ghouls have turned to dust." Alucard said walking towards them. "The officers can deal with the rest. Shall we see if Little Shai needs help?" Both nodded and the 3 headed towards the third floor.

By the time they got there they saw Shaine sitting on the corps smoking a cinnemon flavored cigerret. "Wow what took you?" she said smartly. Kanone and Alex smiled at her. Alucard moved up to her and saw the bite wounds on her shoulder.

"You're a masicast." Alucard said a bit shocked. "You let him bite you so you would feel his pain as he died." Kanone smiled.

"What, could you not do that?" she asked smartly.

"It could have killed you too." Alucard pointed out blandly. This was indeed true but Shaine just smirked.

"I always do this when killing another vampire." She stated. Kanone nodded. Of all the vampires in Hellsing Kanone had been with her the longest. Her own creation, her partner in crime.

'How interesting.' Alucard said in her mind. 'Mayber yo are already crazy.' She brushed his hand as she walked by.

'I've been crazy sice the day I was born.' She responded heading for the stairs.

"SHAINE! ALUCARD! KANONE! ALEX! COME HERE!" the heard Integra yell. Alucard misted though to the room while the other 3 walked through the door. Alucard stood next to his master as Ahaine, Kanone, and Alex went to one knee Infront of her desk.

"You called Sir Integra." Shaine said calmly to the woman sitting behind the mahagony desk.

"Yes." She said looking at said 3. "Oh get up already." The 3 stood but didn't meet Integra's eyes. "I understand that you wanted to divide them amongsh yourselves but only Alucard followed orders. I told you all to go to the first floor."

"I told them to go the the 2nd." Shaine said almost meeting Integra's eyes and motioning to her two fledglings.

"And fledglings can't go against their master." Integra said with a sigh. "I sentence you to probation."

"What!?!" Kanone snapped looking Integra dead in the eyes. His black meeting her blue. Alucard shifted his weight ready to move. Integra ignored the out burst but was on edge.

"You disobeyed orders and let them come all the way here to my office. 6 months probation. You are not aloud to set foot here on Hellsing grounds."

"That's Bull Shit!!" Kanone growled. Integra finally turned he attention to the other vampire. His black eyes with red slits for pupils looked on the woman so full of herself infront of him.

"Do you wish to join her?" Integra asked a hint of, what was it, teasing in her voice.

"As a matter of fact…" he began to answer but Shaine turned around and slapped his right cheek. She hit him so hard that his head whipped to the side. He put a hand to his cheek and turned back to look at his small master.

"Shut up." She growled. "Think of Alex and Shice. They need you here. They're to young to be left alone." She smiled. "I'll be fine." She turned back to Integra, bowed, and vanished. "I'll go pack."

"I've set up an apartment for you in downtown London." Integra said knowing Shaine could hear her. "Your vamplings can help you move. I want you out of here by sunrise." Kanone and Alex vanished down to Shaine's room.

"You just want a spy outside Hellsing don't you?" Alucard said looking down at Integra.

"No actually I really am upset Alucard. She disobeyed orders. Kanone will be a handful now though so I'll let him come and go as he pleases." Integra said with a sigh. "Do they have a contract between them?" Alucard nodded and Integra sighed again. "He will be a handful then."

"May I leave?" Alucard asked in a mocking tone. Integra glared at him and he vanished.

Shice and Seras were sitting at the table with Alex just starting a new card game as Alucard appeared in the empty chair at the table. Kanone was sleeping on the bed and Shaine's suitcase lay open on the floor. She didn't own much so everthing was able to fit into the one suitcase.

"It's not fair!" Shice said setting down a card as discard.

"Just drop it Precious." Kanone said setting his hat over his eyes to block the light.

"Well you've got nothing to worry about. You can leave the ground. " Shice pouted. Alex's hand brushed her cheek.

"Get stronger and you can join him." Shaine said zipping the suitcase closed. She had buckled a sword belt and gun belt over her pants. "I'm going to sleep now." She unclipped the gun holster and sword and layed down next to Kanone on the bed. Her cowboy hat was on her suitcase instead of her head like Kanone's and also her trench coat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep was found esy in the arms of her mate but nightmares of the outside world haunted her dreams. Of when she lived in Russia wehre she learned to adapt to sunlight. Her naturally pale skin burning to the light and not being able to open her eyes. Of hiding away from hateful eyes of the peole in her village. She was only a small child then. She snuck on board of a ship going to a new place, USA, home to all kinds of people. Huston Texas became her new home. She learned to ride horses and barrel race. She joined the rodeos which is where she met her other self. The man that can always tell what she was thinking or freeling. Kanone, who she had met one day because other "men" wehre ridiculing her. Kanone stopped them and saved her.

But that night Kanone was attacked. She thought him dead and fled. Living alone in L.A. at age 15 she had to protect herself. Kill or be killed. She thrived on it but it was still a nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt someone shaking her gently. "Come on Precious. The sun has set." Kanone's southern accent cut through her thoughts. She opened her eyes. The other 4 were gone from the room it was just herself and her lover. "Dreams of the past? Your mind didn't rest." She said nother as she hooked on her sword and gun holster.

"Just nightmares." She said finally looking around the room one last time. "My life has only nightmares." Kanone's hand brushed her cheek. She smiled up at him then glared at the door as it opened.

"You're running out of time." Alucard said hotily.

"Oh really. You sure you aren't old man?" she taunted back.

"At least I have wisdom and power at my control." He bit back.

"Well you can't be that smart you're bonded to humans and you power is nothing to boast about a mortal baby wouldn't even be frightened." She laughed.

"Shall I prove my power?" he glared.

"Take my memory. And leave but two thinks. My love for my mate and my knowledge and skills as a vampire." She said.

"Shall I leave your love's face?" he asked curiously.

She looked at Kanone. "Yes. I will not foget him."

"Very well." Alucard said. "Sit down."

"Waite. Kanone go and tell Alex and Shice of this. I woun't remember them anymore." She said almost sadly. Kanone nodded and left the room.

"Why do you want this?" Alucard asked gently.

"Nightmares." She said simply. "Simply nightmares."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caayton: ok so that is the first chapter plz Review. also the next chapter isn't really a chapter but as to the vampires you don't know it will have what they look like for you so you don't have to be too curious.


	2. the info

As promised the character info on the 4 new vampires. Of couse you already know Alucard and Seras they are as always the same.

Shaine:

Shaine stood at 5'2 with waist length black hair with red hightlights. Her eyes were silver with slits for pupils like a cat note that when she enters a bloodlust or berserk her eyes go red like Alucard's always are . She always wore black baggy pants with a shirt that ended short bellow her breasts. Her belly button wah piercd and a black phoenix tattoo was on her lower back.

Kanone:

Kanone stood at 6'0 with brown hair at that layed smoothly or spiked. Gold eyes with slits for pupils note that when he got mad he had the exact reverse from Shaine with red in the pupil and black for the iris . He typically wore white baggy pants with a blue mesh shirt aver a white tank/muscle shirt. Then a white trench coat and cowboy hat. He too had his belly button peirced.

Shice:

remember to note to say it like Sheece Shice was 5'1 with shoulder length white hair. Ice blue eyes with slits for pupils note her eyes go gold when she get s mad . Typically in black baggy pants and a light colored full lenth tank.

Alex:

Alex had green eyes with slits note just as before like the other 3 execept his go silver and black spikey hair. 5'10 in height and wore pure black 24/7. Black muscle shirts with baggy black pants and a trench

all wore steel toed boots that match the color of his or her pants.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Nightmares haunt our thoughts._

_They also haunt our dreams._

_Memory memorizes the fear._

_It also memorizes the pain._

_In life there is rarely happiness._

_It is blinded by the nightmares._

_Erase this mind which wishes to forget._

_Release her from this pain._

_The nightmares will be gone._

_The dreaming will be gentle._

_The darkness shall be gone._

_The pain never there._

_Erase this mind which wishes to be free._

_Release her dreams from the pain._

_But remember who you are._

_Remember what you are._

_Remember the skill you have._

_Remember the ablilities given._

_Remember with your heart._

_The one who holds your love._

Alucard chanted, his hand over Shaine's eyes. She fell backwards onto her bed. Asleep. Kanone walked in, "We'll leave Shice, Alex, and Seras here. You carry her. I'll get her stuff." Kanone was silent. He picked up his mate and vanished into the shadows. He appeared next to Shaine's new home. Alucard appeared shortly after with her things. "Lay her down. I'll leave back to the mansion after I set things up."

Kanone sat on a chair in the shadows even after Alucard left. All he could do was stare at her sleeping form. He couldn't bring himself to wake her so all he did was watch. She woke up a few hours later. He moved to her side swiftly.

"Kanone?" she said quizically.

"I'm here Shaine." He said gently. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." He helped her stand and took her into the kitchen. He made her some food and watched her ear. "Any luck on your memory?" He asked like it was a normal every day thing.

"No. I still can't remember." She sighed. There was a knock on the door. Kanone got up to answer it. Shaine looked out the window at the sunrise. She stood up and went to the front room.

"Kanone who is it?" she asked. She looked at the 3 people standing there. Well 2 humans and one undead. Her eyes turned red when she laid her eyes on him. She stared. Her claws extended as a small groul penetrated the silence. "Get him out of my home. This is MY territory." She said in a low voice. One of the humans turned to him.

"Wait outside. You and I will talk later." The woman said. The vampire bowed and dematerialized into a cloud of smoke. She turned back to Shaine. "Shaine Winter Shine Sheenay, age 18, vampire, lysco breed."

"How do you know that?" she asked her eyes turning back to silver.

"Can we sit?" Integra asked. Shaine nodded. They sat on the chairs and coach in the room. "As to your question it is my job to know. I run the Hellsing Organization. We devote our time to hunting and destroying creatures like you." Shaine visibly tensed. "However I won't do that to you. You're strong. Strong enough to probably even take Alucard, the one who left. I want to offer you a safe-haven."

"Stop there." Shaine said coldly. "I am not interested. I have…" another knock on the door silenced her. She stood up to answer it. "Hey commander." Integra glanced at the door.

"You didn't come into work this morning so I figured I would come check on you." A male voice said.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I sense another and it's not Kanone." The man said.

"Go, don't get involved. I'll be at work later." She said and closed the door. She sat back down and looked Integra dead in the eye. Integra visibly shrunk back. "Integra Wingates Hellsing. I've heard of you. I don't need you. And if you even harm those under my protection I will see you dead."

Nothing more could be said after that. Kanone followed the humans outside. Integra glared at Alucard. "YOU!" she yelled. "HOW COULD YOU!?!"

"It was what she wanted." Alucard said actually respectfully. "She asked."

"Of course she did! She held the memories of the creation of her breed! She was the only one! We've been trying to find out! And who came to the door?" Integra said her voice still intense.

"Commander Mustang. A werewolf and alchemist." Kanone said. Integra turned to him. "I gave the entire town new memories so they all know her. I also gave her memories. She fits in now. 78 are werewolves, alchemist, and vampires in this town."

"I guess you have to stay here now." Integra sighed. Kanone nodded. "Don't look so happy. Now you lack protection."

"Do you really think you were protecting her, us?" Kanone growled meeting Integra's eyes. His once gold now black. She tensed. "She has been taking care of herself since she was 7 years old. That's 11 years with no protection from you. Do you really think she needs you now? Our breed is a pack. Myself, Shice, and Alex are all she really needs. She can make more as can the rest of us. But we are all we need." He was so intense Alucard had stepped between Kanone and his Master. "Leave. Others will come by if we don't get to work."

"What did you make your work?" Alucard asked wearily.

"Military." Kanone said simply. "Commander Mustang is our partner. I was raised in the art of warfare and she herself shows amazing ability. We fit right in. Major Schubaltz is the only one above us."

"So that is why they came here looking." Integra said.

"No they came here looking because in their minds she is a close friend. My unit doesn't go in today but I'll proly go in anyways." Kanone said one eye gold the other still black. Boots were heard coming around the cornier. A boy not more then 16 with flaming red hair and glasses came into sight.

"Commander." He said saluting.

"What is it Kosuke?" Kanone asked him watching his subordinant closely. Kosuke was glaing green eyes at Alucard who was even more on guard.

"Major sent me to check on the other commander. Is she coming in?" Kosuke said focusing again on Kanone.

"Yes. Go on inside sergant." Kanone responded and turned back to Integra and Alucard then followed inside closing the door behind him. Shaine was in her room in her usual black baggy pants and a red short spagetti strapped shirt. She had just tied her hair back with a red leather strip. But kanone glared at the werewolf laying on the bed staring at her. Then he smirked.

'His eyes are quite transfixed aren't they?' he said in Shaine's mind and she smiled as she heard him move toward Kosuke. Kanone moved swiftly and had Kosuke flipped onlto his back and pinned to the bed hands held above his head and Kanone's knees to either side of his hips. "You were so transfixed I just couldn't resist." Kanone said down to Kosuke. "Watch yourself Sergant."

"Other men stare all the time." Kosuke said nervous yet defient.

"Not while laying on a bed." Kanone growled. "Watch yourself Sergant."

'Easy my heart.' Shaine said in his mind. Kanone got off and changed his clothes infront of them both. Kosuke stared at him too which caused Shaine to laugh.

"Careful Kanone people might want to jump you too." She teased.

'I'll deal with you later.' He smirked and turned to Kosuek. "Do you have some place to be Kid?" Kosuke shrugged.

"Not really. Just happened to pass by and got ordered by the Commander while….. AH SHIT!!!" he bolted up and his face paled. "I was running errands for my mom."

"Better run." Kanone teased.


End file.
